


The Only Melody

by GarnetAngel21



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angst, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetAngel21/pseuds/GarnetAngel21
Summary: Wen Ning suffers for many years until a melody manages to rescue him.
Kudos: 8





	The Only Melody

A/N: This is another one-shot about Wen Ning. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Wen Ning was all alone and he could barely think. A sharp pain radiated from the back of his skull, twisting and menacing, while a dark fog seemed to cloud his thoughts. He was only aware that he was currently being restrained, but he could not see the faces of his captors clearly. It was as if a veil had been hung in front of his eyes, allowing him only to make out the most basic of shapes. He only knew that their were two of them and they sounded male. Their voices were distorted, as if they were underwater, and it made him uneasy. How long had he been there? How long had it been since his sister and the rest of his family had died? Had Wei Wuxian been forgiven by the Jin Clan or had they killed him too?

No, his master was far stronger than that. If they had killed him, surely they would have suffered a great loss as well. "... Wei Wuxian is dead, right?" 

The voice seemed afraid, but that was a norm. People feared his master because of his great power, but had they actually bothered to speak to him they would have learned he was nothing but kind. People may have thought he was biased as he had been resurrected by the cultivator, but if a righteous man such as Lan Wangji had been able to see it, then surely there was a truth to that belief. Wen Ning strained his ears as he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, he is dead. I was there when he fought against the four clans in defense of those worthless Wens. He fell off a cliff, even the Yiling Patriarch could not survive such a fall."

Wen Ning felt the breath within his dead lungs constrict. The pain within his skull became unbearable as he tried to fight against his restraints. He saw his captors rush towards him as he continued fighting against the restraints. One of them planted a talisman on his chest and he felt himself become weaker. "Not true, not true!" He screamed at them. "Master Wei cannot be..."

One of his captors laughed. "So it can actually talk? I thought that was a lie, seeing as it's a corpse. I guess the Yiling Patriarch was truly gifted." Wen Ning continued to scream and thrash at his restraints, which seemed to anger his captors. 

The other one snorted. "It's nothing more than an undead dog howling for its dead owner. It's annoying me. Silence it."

Wen Ning was unsure of what occurred next as he felt himself slip into further darkness, his body numb and his mind eerily quiet. 

XXX  
The sound of a flute playing in the distance caused him to stir. Where was it coming from? Was he dreaming? A familiar pain in his skull returned and he groaned. His vision was still blurred, but he was able to see the corpses of two men laying on the ground. Were those his captors? Had someone killed them? 

The sound of the flute reached him again. "Oh, you pitiful ghoul, come to me and serve me..." His body began to move of its own accord as he broke the restraints that had held him back before. His mind was still clouded in a dark fog, he barely knew where he was going or what he was doing, but he knew he had to follow the sound of the flute. It seemed so familiar, yet so different to him. Who was calling him? Was it another one of the Jin Clan's traps? The part of him that was still barely conscious tried to get him to stop, but he was not fully in control and his body did not listen.

There was an enemy he had to fight, it was large and dripping with resentful energy. There were other people around him, but he took little notice of them as he attacked his enemy violently. Eventually, the enemy was subdued and the sound of the flute stopped. His conscious mind tried to break through, but it was still unable to. Wen Ning was so confused. Who had called out to him and what were their intentions? It was not the sound of Chenqing he had heard, but it still sounded familiar. He heard people yelling around him and he growled as some of them tried to attack him. He was not going to be imprisoned again, not ever again. 

The sound of the flute called out to him and he ceased his attacks. It was a sweet melody that beckoned him closer. He was finally able to see who was playing the flute, but he could not recognize the man. However, something inside him told him who the man was. It was too much of a coincidence that the melodies sounded so familiar. He also could feel no malice radiating from the man. Oh, how long ago had he come across anyone that did not hate him... 

A voice echoed within his mind, faint but filled with concern." Leave. Now. They're going to kill you. Please, run." 

Wen Ning leaped into the air and fled, easily losing his pursuers in the thick forest of the mountain. He perched himself on the branch of a large tree and growled at the pain in his skull. He eagerly waited for the sound of the flute again. 

XXX  
The sound of the flute never came, but that familiar presence had moved. He was still able to sense it, though it was faint, and he followed it. His mind remained dark and blank, but he was aware enough to know he had to hide and avoid his pursuers. They were persistent, having nearly caught him a number of times. It was only that familiar presence that gave him motivation to narrowly escape. 

Hunger and exhaustion were things a fierce corpse did not feel, thus there was no need to rest. The rain poured from the sky as if a deity was crying, but the cold did not affect him either as he walked through the wet streets of some town.

The presence was there and the sound of the flute reached out to him as well. He walked slowly, his chains dragging across the stone ground until he finally reached the person who had been playing the flute. He could not see the man's face clearly, but he could sense the man was smiling. 

The man twirled his flute and stared at him. "It's about time you catched up... It's been a while, hasn't it... Wen Ning?"


End file.
